marios_high_school_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Don Dogiser
Don Dogoier (born 15 March 1996), human, is a student of Nintendo High and GokaiGreen of the Gokaigers, chosen by Zordon. He is a pacifist and a kind hearted member of the team. History (Pre High School Days) High School Days Schedule *Period 1 - French *Period 2 - Gym *Lunch *Period 3 - Music *Period 4 - Modern History Alternate Schedule: *Period 1 - Demonology *Period 2 - English *Lunch *Period 3 - Art *Period 4 - Shop Personality He is a pacifist who causes trouble because he wants to avoid fighting. When frightened, Don will cower behind either Luka or Joe, but mostly Luka, often resulting in an elbow to the stomach. Appearance Don is a medium built young man with bright blond hair and green eyes. He wears the school's boy uniform while at school and while not at school, he wears a green jacket over a checkered shirt with a checkered shirt and khaki pants. Power & Abilties Despite being chosen as one of Zordon's warriors, Don possesses the least amount of skill, as shown from his falling from tall buildings. In battle, however, he duel-wields the Gokai Guns, focusing his fire on a single enemy in turn without the acrobatic flourish of Gokai Pink. Arsenal *Mobilate *Gokai Buckle *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Gun *Ranger Keys Mecha *GokaiRacer Ranger Key The Gokai Green Ranger Key (ゴーカイグリーンレンジャーキー Gōkai Gurīn Renjā Kī?) is Don's personal Ranger Key which allows him to transform into Gokai Green. Prior to the start of the story, the origin of the Gokaiger Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed Zordon, having brought and used technology from his world, had a role in their creation. As with the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Gokaigers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and mecha for different functions and attacks. Trivia *Don shares a few things in common with 4 out of 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **He is one of three Gokaigers to not have a counterpart from every previous Sentai team, the other two being Ahim and Gai. **He is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts share the same gender as them, the other being Marvelous. **He is one of two Gokaigers to possess a ninja counterpart from a non-ninja Sentai team, the other being Luka. In Don's case, his is DynaBlack from Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. **He and Ahim share the same amount of different colored counterparts (4). **He and Gai share the same amount of Red Ranger counterparts (1). **He and Gai share the same amount of Red Ranger counterparts (1). *Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan is the only Sentai team where Don does not have a counterpart. *2 of Don's counterparts (KabutoRaiger and GekiViolet) are neither Green nor Black Rangers. Coincidentally, both of these Rangers come from post-anniversary Sentai teams. *3 Green Rangers (DragonRanger, Shurikenger, and Mele) and 6 Black Rangers (Black Bison, KingRanger, Black Knight, DekaMaster, Rio, and Go-On Black) are not Don's counterparts. *Out of these, Don has only transformed into DragonRanger (17) and Rio (42). *While MegaBlack is technically the leader of Denji Sentai Megaranger and Don's main Gokai Change for this team, Captain Marvelous continues to act as figurehead whenever the Gokaiger change into this team. Out of all the Gokaigers, Don has the least amount of leader counterparts, as Joe and Gai have none. *Don is the only male Gokaiger to have any Additional Ranger counterparts, as all of Marvelous and Joe's counterparts are part of their respective teams' primary groups and all of Gai's counterparts are Sixth Rangers. Out of all the Gokaigers, he has the most Additional Ranger counterparts (Green Sai, KabutoRaiger, AbareBlack, GekiViolet, and Go-On Green). *Don is the only male Gokaiger who has transformed into more than one Extra Hero Category:Characters